Weapons
Weapons are used to hunt, murder and raid.There are lots of weapons to choose from, such as swords, bows, and knives! If you wanna know the recipes, look on the recipe page. This lists all the weapons, from weakest to strongest. Types Of Weapons Club:Weakest Weapon in game, but useful for defending against Newbies (Good vs. Mithril if you hit the right spot) Battle Club: A bigger version of a club Knife:Probably Stronger Than Clubs, but not the strongest Pickaxe/Axe:A miners or lumberjack's tool, it is lower than average in damage, but can mine ore or chop wood. Spear: 2nd Strongest weapon, useful for those who fight people with swords, can kill one in few shots if very proficient. Sword:Most Powerful, but short range for a weapon. Slingshot:Useful against Newbies Crude Bow:Useful against slightly normal people, has higher range Long Bow:Useful against normal people, much higher range than the crude one. Crossbow:Most powerful ranged weapon, effective against all people who just chase you. Javelin: Only throwing long-range Weapon, effective against sword, spear, knife, pickaxe users. Melee Weapons All the swords, clubs, knives, and spears you love. Im working on getting all the recipe on this page...until then use the recipes page Clubs : Club: Weakest weapon of all. Usually newbies use this. : Handle + Create tool = Club : : Battle Club: Better than a club at least. It can also inflect less than regular damage on any armored Robloxian. : Large Handle + Create Tool = Battle Club Stone Age : Stone Knife: Used to be overpowered but...useful for cutting bread. : Cut Stone + Medium Handle =Stone Spear : Cut Stone + Medium Handle = Stone Spear Iron Age Lets get on to the Iron Age, after you have a forge. : Iron Pickaxe/Iron Axe: Weakest of the iron weapons : Iron Knife: Huzzah! Wait till it rusts. (Doesn't really rust.) : Iron Spear: Better than a knife cause of longer reach. : Iron Sword: Best Iron wep. avalible. Useful for those kinda-newbies who raid others weaker than them. Steel Age : Steel Age. Remember, Steel is Refined iron and coal, create item. : Steel Pickaxe/Steel Axe: Perhaps better than the iron sword to fight with. : Steel Knife: Won't rust! Huzzah! Bad for it's short range. : Steel Spear: Perhaps not the best for threatening since it could be easily disguised as a stone spear. : Steel Sword: Like the iron sword, strongest of its age. Mithril Age : Now for the Mithril Age! (I KNOW it's from Lord Of The Rings and Runescape.) : Mithril Pickaxe/Mithril Axe: Decent weapon. Also has a 100% chance of mining any ore/rock/tree. : Mithril Knife: One-hit kill. Has MUCH less range than the other weps. : Mithril Spear: One hit kill to the head. Also appears purple in color while holding it. : Mithril Sword: THE BEST MELEE WEAPON. It has the same damage as the Mith knife, but longer range. An experienced raider should have this. (Note: recipe for this one is slightly different. It's Anvil + Goldr + 2 Mithril r. You need smithing skill of 6) Long Range Seemingly rarer than melee, these weapons can kill someone with a mithril sword heading towards your base without you getting hurt. Bows : Slingshot - For those lazy ones to shoot others long-distance.small stick and string Crude Bow- Better. Medium Handle + Rope Long Bow-You are the archer! Now make a lighthouse you can snipe on top of! Medium Handle + 2 String Crossbow-Strongest of all. One-hit kill to the head. Make great medieval guns. Javelins : Stone Javelin: Same as the stone spear! : Iron Javelin: Same as the Iron spear! : Steel Javelin: Same as the Steel Spear! : Mithril Javelin: For those too lazy to make bolts. Tactics Once you've learned the recipes by heart and have made several amazing weapons, you can have both a melee and long-range weapon at the same time, so you're prepared for anything. Then you can make yourself some armor, and, if you're a raider, start making raiding plans! Category:Weapons Category:Tools Category:Smithing Category:Masonry Category:Carpentry Category:Crafting Category:Stone Category:Iron Category:Steel Category:Mithril Category:War artillary Category:Warfare